


Family Weekend

by perniciousLizard



Series: Bunny [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Goatbun, The Snowdin Shopkeeper is called "Bunny" in this, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Toriel needs to take some time off, but requires encouragement.





	Family Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> [UTSS Monster Summer Mash](http://undertalesecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/174293763270/monstersummermash-raffle) Prompt: May 27th - Family weekend

_“You’re just working too hard, darlin.’”_   Bunny had kept her voice soft as she rubbed Toriel’s shoulders.   _“I’m no stranger to long days but I’ve barely seen you."_

Toriel sat behind her desk and tried to concentrate on the stack of paperwork in front of her.  Late nights without enough sleep, one after the other, started to stack up.  The school was so new, and there were always so many things that needed to be done.  

She did not mind it. Compared to decades alone in the Ruins reading the same books over and over, doing paperwork was like heaven.  

_"You’re grinding yourself to dust.”_ Bunny was normally a cheerful woman, but she sounded annoyed.

_“Oh, no, it is not as bad as all that!  I love the work that I am doing.”_

Hours later, something about the conversation struck her.  Bunny had expressed concern for her health, yes, but she had also mentioned that she hadn’t seen her enough.  More than once, thinking back over the entire evening.  Oh dear.  

Toriel got out her cell phone and carefully poked at it until she pressed on the correct contact.  Not a day went by that she didn’t call the wrong person by accident thanks to her large, clumsy hands.  The person whose contact was directly above Bunny’s on the list had been the first to note that things were getting serious.  

“Oh, hello there!  Didn’t expect to hear from you at least ‘til they let the kids out."  

Toriel smiled.  She wondered if customers were lined up, annoyed that Bunny was taking a call when she should be tending to them.  "I found it difficult to concentrate, because…I miss you.”

“Ha! I knew you were a slacker!  Quit callin’ and get that cute nose of yours back to the grindstone!"  

"Oh my!  That is certainly a different tune than last night!”  She laughed.  "I missed my honey-bunny.  Is that such a crime?“

"Yup!” She laughed, too.  "You just callin’ to hear my voice, highness?“

"Yes, that, and I was thinking.  I have not had a real day off in quite a while.  I was hoping to just…push through until the end of the year, but I believe I have been pushing a little too hard.”

“No kidding.”

“So maybe we could go someplace nice this weekend?  Us and Frisk?  Or maybe just us, and I could ask someone to watch them.”

“Nah, you know what?  We should bring the little one.  Have a family thing. We’ve barely had anything like that since we started being a family."  

Toriel sighed.  "I was hoping you would say that.  It is not that I do not want time alone with you, but I miss my child, as well.”

“You say you don’t mind all this work, but I knew better.”

Toriel did not mind the work, but she suspected that if she did not start minding, she would risk losing something that was dear to her.  "I just could not see it.  I am…very tired.“

"We’ll do something low key.  Drive down to the beach or go to the city and hole up in a fancy hotel.”

“Oh! The city?  We could go to the theater!  I have not seen a play since…”  She was lost in thought.  "The monsters put on a production not to long before…hmmm…“

"I’ll grab some tickets ahead of time.  Surface to Queen Toriel.  You still with us?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I am here.  My apologies.  I wish I knew more of these modern human plays.  If Frisk is with us, I would not want them to accidentally see something inappropriate."  

"I’ve got it covered.”  She was quiet, for a minute.  "What was the production?  That the monsters put on?“

"Oh. It was just a reenactment of our exile to the Underground.”

“Something to brighten everyone’s mood, then!”

“It was actually quite hopeful.  There was the prophecy, at the end.” Toriel did not want to think about it - not because it was a bad memory, exactly, but because a few nights later Chara had come down with a strange illness they never recovered from.  "We did what we could to stay positive.  It never seemed like enough.“  

”…you all right, over there?“

"I am fine,” Toriel clipped out.  She shook her head.  Perhaps the work also helped keep her mind off of things she did not want to remember.  Being with someone new kept dragging up old memories at odd times.  "But let us change the subject.  What else do we want to do?“

"Honestly, not much?  Bring our suits and hang out by the hotel pool, if it’s got one.  You need to relax.  Me too, if I’m being honest.”

“It seems like you quite skilled at relaxing.  Are there customers waiting for you?”

She laughed.  "Nah, it’s quiet.  A couple people hanging around, but none committed to their cinnamon buns yet.“

"Well, they are fools if they do not grab all the buns they can before you sell out of them,” Toriel said.  

“I know these customers.  They’ve got two but they’ll grab three more before they go.  'This time I’m just getting two,’ they’re saying to themselves.  They’ll cave in the end.”

“Who could blame them?”

“You know exactly how to flatter a monster.  Don’t worry.  There’s always some buns left for you.”

Toriel snorted.  

After a little while, Bunny admitted she did have to tend to her customers. Toriel went back to her paperwork.  It was still difficult concentrating, even harder now thinking about the upcoming weekend.  

She looked around the room and pushed the papers aside.  She got out her phone and loaded up the Internet application she was still learning how to use.  Were there ratings for plays, like there were for movies?  She spent another hour researching human theater before she was able to drag her attention back to work.  


End file.
